


Sister of The Red Mist

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: Origins: The Seven Virtues [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: Such a kind demoness that goes through discrimination and loss. How much can Flanna handle before accepting her true nature?





	Sister of The Red Mist

"Across the sky,  
A world above,  
Blessings come and go~  
People laughing and holding hands,  
a place where peace may roam  
such a place to live..."  
  
"Azlyn." The woman stopped her singing but didn't bother looking at the one who addressed her. Her gaze was fixed at the sky as she replies, "Kratos, have you come to slay me?"  
There was silence before the man replied. "Your names were on the list. I have the right to pursue and eliminate you...Please understand Azlyn...I need the payment.." His reason was enough to make her narrow her eye. As she spoke, venom laced every signal word. "Do you honestly think I'd let you kill me so easily." Her question, more like a statement, was followed by her beautiful bloody red hair levitating. She released an ominous aura, taking the human by surprise. Not even her mate's aura wasn't as strong and powerful as hers, it struck fear in the mortal's heart. "You betrayed our trust. You've slain my love and now you point that sword towards me." 

Slowly turning around she glares at him, eyes seething in rage. **"I wIlL kIlL yOu."** Taken back by this demeanor the human's eyes widen. There stood his former kind-hearted and soft-spoken old friend, however, unlike last year she now had a round swollen stomach. "You're--"  
**"YoU kIlLeD hEr FaThEr."** Her fingernails shift into claws as they elongate. In the blink of an eye, she was out of his sight. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as the mortal scanned around. He thought she'd be the easy one to kill in comparison to her lover. But he was wrong altogether. There was a reason the pair had survived so long without fearing being attacked.

It was all because of Azlyn. She wasn't some lower class demon like her mate, no, she was something else, something way out of his league to slay. The pair were always together until several months ago. He placed the puzzle pieces together and figured that due to Azlyn's pregnancy, her mate had made her stay in hiding while he took care of their necessities. He assumed that Azlyn would have objected to this considering she was their protector but her mate must have won the argument. It explained why it was difficult to find them in the first place. Her mate was using hidden tunnels and forgotten pathways to get by. He killed him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. No low ranked human hunter could slay a demon of noble stature.

Kratos focused on locating her presence. He realized that she knew he would come to her and that he had underestimated her. Upon sensing her location, not much could be done. Her presence literally surrounded him, this not only meant she could attack from anywhere but also she trapped him in an illusional space. His movements and reflexes are too slow to counter any of her attacks. As he had anticipated, out of nowhere behind him, he felt a sharp pain jab straight through his chest. He choked on his own blood as he gazes lowered to see a hand out of his chest clutching something extremely vital. His heart now in her hold, Azlyn rips back her arm and watches as Kratos's body face-plants to the ground lifeless.

She crumpled the pulsating organ in her hand until it turned into a gooey mess. She threw what remained of the heart aside as she turned around, already leaving the scene. Biting her lip she resisted the urge to lick her now bloody dainty hand. It repulsed her. The pain she felt was great, not only had a friend betrayed her but also sought out to kill her and her mate. His reasoning merely powered her resentment but their past friendship ensured him a brief death. She was alone now, she had to raise her child alone again. Chucking to her self she shed her last tears before leaving the area she once called home for good. There was no time to linger in the open. It was a matter of time before the church sent a search party for Kratos. Within a week or less, she was going to go into labor and so her top priority is to return into hiding. Her unborn child was all she had left.


End file.
